rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Xavier
Xavier is a very wise and unusually knowledgeable recurring character in Tangled: The Series who has great knowledge of the history of Corona, as well as magical affairs, myths and legends. Background Xavier is a local blacksmith in the kingdom of Corona. Outside of his legitimate business, he serves as a sage-like figure, with a love for Coronan myths and legends. Princess Rapunzel and her allies often consult him when trouble arises relating to Corona's preternatural past, as most citizens disregard magic as a mere fairy tale. Because of this, Xavier plays a vital role in protecting the kingdom from supernatural threats. Appearances Season One * Under Raps (first appearance) * Big Brothers of Corona * Queen for a Day * Painter's Block * Not in the Mood Season Three * Rapunzel's Return, Part 1 * The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Soone * Cassandra's Revenge (cameo) * A Tale of Two Sisters * Flynnposter * Once a Handmaiden... * Plus est von Vous, Part 1 * Plus est von Vous, Part 2 * Plus est en Vous, Part 3 (final appearance) History In Under Raps, when Rapunzel and Eugene visit him to fix Andrew's necklace. Xavier is surprised that Rapunzel would want it to be fixed considering what it represents, but this confuses Rapunzel, who believes it represents love. Xavier tells Rapunzel that whomever told her that was lying. He then reveals that the emblem truly represents the Separatists of Saporia, an ancient organization bent on destroying Corona. In Big Brothers of Corona as one of the Silent Striker's victims, as he was robbed of his hard earned money when he had his back was turned while giving a customer her change. Eugene and Lance asked him about the theft while they were interviewing those that were also robbed, and find a connection that could help them set a trap for the thief. His and Corona's other riches were later returned by the thieves. In Queen for a Day, Xavier tells its people about an old legend of an icy curse that was placed on Corona years ago. Along with the Demanitus device, built by Lord Demanitus using magic and science that had ended the storm and saved the kingdom. When Rapunzel asked about the chances of the story being true; Xavier simply replies that all legends must have come from somewhere. Indicating that there could be true to the story. With the storm getting worse Rapunzel chose to trust in Xavier's story and asked him if he had any idea where the machine could be; in which he did and brought Rapunzel, Pascal, and Cassandra to it. After the storm had stopped and the three believed Pascal to be gone when he jammed the machine to help them save Corona, Xavier is the first of them to see that he had survived. In, Painter's Block, Xavier starts hearing a strange female voice that causes him to look up information about the book. When he investigates Mrs. Sugarby's painting class after dark he realizes who she really is, but is captured by Sugarby before he can escape. When Eugene and Cassandra find him he quickly explains that Ms. Sugarby is actually an evil spirit, released from her prison by using the machine. She plans to use her class to perform a ritual to open a portal to release her imprisoned master. After getting a location from him Eugene and Cassandra leave. In Not in the Mood, Xavier observes the trio having difficulties getting along. He offers Maximus and Pascal a potion to reverse personalities of Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra for a few hours, warning them not to use more than three drops. Later he is very upset to learn that his instructions weren't obeyed, not realizing it wasn't the Max and Pascal's fault. He sends them to fetch a special plant so he can make the antidote. However, he later gets knocked out by Max and Pascal and leaving them to make the antidote on themselves. Season Three A year after Rapunzel and her friends left Corona to follow the black rocks, he has been the ringleader behind a small group of Coronans who were resisting Varian's hostile takeover of their island kingdom with the aid of Andrew, Kai, Clementine, Juniper and Maisie. Overjoyed at the return of Princess Rapunzel and her friends, he assured his followers that the game has now changed in their favor. Many weeks later, he was one of the guests at Eugene's real twenty-sixth birthday party, but expressed slight fear to see Cassandra wielding the ancient Moonstone and threatening the Princess. Trivia *Xavier was original set to appear in the film, Tangled before he was cut from it. *He is the most knowledgeable subject in all of Corona's ancient myths and legends, fables and folktales of thousands of years ago. As such, he likes telling of the myths about ''The Cheating Willows, ''and the legend of the evil sorcerer Zhan Tiri and his archenemy, Lord Demantius, themselves *It said that he had made a sleeping potion, with which Nigel had attempted to use on the pink infant dragon "Little Big Guy" Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Elderly Category:Recurring characters